


Like the Way It Feels

by writtensmitten



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Multi, Teencast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtensmitten/pseuds/writtensmitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2006. Chris and Alex are 18 now, and have been trying to start a band while simultaneously trying to figure out their feelings for each other, and when Chris introduces a buddy of his from Uni to Alex, the trio find themselves indulging in the situation quite a bit. (Borderline Mature content)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Way It Feels

**Author's Note:**

> Read it on Tumblr here: http://yagscast.tumblr.com/post/112266477734/hatsome-band-au-pg-13-borderline-mature

The year is 2006. Alex Smith and Chris Trott, now at the tender age of 18, have decided to start a band together after discovering how well their voices complimented each others. But that's not the only thing the two have been doing together for quite a while now. A little over eight months ago, in the shivering cold of January, Alex realized just how great of a cuddle buddy Chris was. Not to mention the way Chris' lips felt moving against his own. They weren't officially dating or anything of the like. Heck, they were only 18, and not completely sure if the way they felt for each other was love or simply lust. But that didn't seem to get to them much. They just made out and touched and fumbled together as long as they were both enjoying it. And, yeah... They were definitely still enjoying it.

It's a Friday night, and the sun is barely setting when Alex changes the channel on his small personal television in his garage, him and Chris' usual hang out. It's the weekend, and weekends mean Chris is coming home from Uni, which has Alex all excited and goosebumps freckling his arms and legs as he sits curled up on an old, beat-up sofa him and Chris found being thrown out by the neighbors the summer before. Just as Alex is about to change the channel a second time, three consecutive bangs rattle from the garage door, telling Alex that his best friend is finally here. Nervous and nearly giddy (due to the fact that Chris couldn't come home last weekend so it has now been 2 whole weeks since they've seen each other, held each other) Alex scrambles up from the sofa to press the button that raises the garage door, wrapping the blanket draped across his shoulders around him tighter as he waits to see the bright face of his adorable friend.

"Alex!" Chris practically shouts, running at him at the speed of a gazelle and all but leaping into his arms as their mouths crash together in a deep kiss. "I've," Chris begins to pull away and say, but Alex keeps pressing back in for more kisses, "got," another, "someone," another, "I'd," and again, "like," and one more, "you to meet," Chris breathes against Alex's lips where Alex's smile is wide and knowing that he's the one making his best friend breathless.

"Come again?" Alex teases, because honestly he wasn't listening to whatever Chris was babbling on about, all he wants to be doing is kissing him over and over again in various places.

"I've got someone I'd like you to meet," Chris tells him, smiling brightly and placing his hands on either side of Alex's face, which is, by the way starting to grow stubble that makes it harder and harder for Chris to keep his hands off of him each week.

"Alright, go on then," Alex nods, smiling at the way Chris seems to shiver when his hands brush over his stubble. Chris turns on his heel and reaches behind him for Alex's hand before cupping the side of his mouth with one hand and calling out into the open front yard of Alex's house.

"Come on, then, Ross, don't be shy!" Chris coos, squeezing Alex's hand before latching himself to Alex's arm and nuzzling his shoulder as he awaits Alex's reaction to his new friend. Just then, a tall (almost as tall as Alex, but not quite) boy about the same age as the two of them emerges from around the side of the house and Alex is struck wordless. Ross is dressed in a tight black v-neck and blue jeans where is hands are tucked into his front pockets. His smile is friendly, yet almost mischievous and his eyes are a bright blue-green. As Alex searches for words, Chris fills the silence.

"Alex, this is Ross. We met at Uni. We're both interested in film, and I've also found out he's quite good with a synthesizer," Chris introduces him, waving Ross over to come closer to the two boys who are practically attached at the hip. Alex's face flushes when Ross comes closer, as a burst of Ross' cologne infiltrates Alex's nose, catching him off guard with his unfamiliar, yet very enticing, scent. "And..." Chris continues when he gets no response from Alex, "Ross, this is Alex. My... Best friend." He says with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "Well, you already know a lot about Alex, I've talked you up quite a bit." Chris rambled, nudging Alex in the side to get him to say something, anything.

"Hi." Ross beams, thrusting his hand out in front of him to hopefully coax Alex into returning the gesture. Alex stares down at Ross' (large, oh god) hands and places his own hand in Ross' grip before shaking his hand firmly, their touches lingering a bit as their eyes meet, sparks flying in Alex's chest. Feelings flood through Alex's veins, feelings he's only felt around Chris, and yet... Now there's this new guy and he suddenly feels this way for him as well?

"Does he... Uh, talk?" Ross jokes, reaching a hand up to scratch at the back of his head nervously, which results in the front of his shirt riding up a bit to display his light happy trail. Alex glances down briefly and catches a glimpse of it, blushing profusely and inhaling a sharp breath as he looks away, suddenly feeling like he's violating the poor boy.

"Oh, he talks. Way too much, I'd say. I think he's just shy," Chris returns, squeezing Alex's arm in assurance.

"I, uh. Hi. Sorry," Alex stutters when he finally finds his voice again, words almost cracking as they leave his now dry throat. When did he get so thirsty?

"Hi. Again." Ross laughs, folding his arms across his chest and Alex nearly lets out an incredulous noise at the way Ross muscle bulge with his movements.

"Alex, I think he'd be a great asset," Chris purrs, "emphasis on the ass, to our band." Chris smiles wolfishly, reaching out to hold Ross' hand and squeeze it gently. "Did I mention he's also very into the things we tend to do when we're alone, Alex?" Alex stiffens and his eyes widen. When he realizes what Chris means by this, Alex surges forward, cupping Ross' face in his hands.

"Oh thank god," Alex breathes before pressing his lips to Ross', who immediately wraps his arms around Alex's waist and pulls him closer. Behind the two of them, Chris pouts, placing his hands on his hips.

"Hey, I want a turn!" Chris insists, but Alex pulls away only briefly to shake his head and point at Chris accusingly, his other hand still attached to Ross.

"You get him 5 days of the week at Uni. Let me have this," Alex grunts before returning his mouth to Ross' and grinding his hips forward, which results in a low groan from Ross that Alex gladly returns, his hands now in Ross' hair and Ross' hands now cupping Alex's ass. Chris rolls his eyes and smiles, sitting down on the sofa and watching the two go at it as if it was a reality tv show.

"I knew you'd like him, Alex." Chris points out, patting the space on the sofa next to him. "Now come over here, you two. I'd like to join." Alex grins against Ross' lips and Ross makes a small whining noise when Alex pulls away. Alex drags Ross towards the sofa with him by his belt, which he quickly unfastens as Ross straddles Alex on the sofa. Ross begins peppering Alex's neck with kisses and gently licks, while Chris leans over to palm Alex's crotch and whisper into his ear softly.

"So..." Chris begins, nibbling at Alex's ear lobe. "Can we keep him?"

"Oh, yeah..." Alex moans, thrusting his hips up into Chris' touch and leaning into Ross' gentle neck kisses. "We can keep him."


End file.
